Demistruction
by timebourne
Summary: Let's play a game. I ask questions, and you answer. Here we go: You lose your soul: fight back, or give in? You lose a friend: find them, or give up? You have to make a choice: end the world, or end your world? You have three seconds. Good luck.
1. I'm an Epic Failure

**_Summary_: **_Let's play a game. I ask questions, and you answer. Here we go: You lose your soul: fight back, or give in? You lose a friend: find them, or give up? You have to make a choice: end the world, or end your world? You have three seconds. Good luck._

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything.**

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"I'm an Epic Failure"

"'_Bravely fought, Percy Jackson,' he said. "But it's time to surrender...or the girl dies.' 'Percy, don't,' Annabeth groaned. Her shirt was soaked with blood. I had to get her out of here."_ (pg. 191, The Last Olympian)

**Percy's POV**

I was trapped. A mouse stuck in a box with a ravenous snake.

The battle raged on as Kronos leisurely walked forward. His shoes were clacking against the road, making me wince with each step. For a moment, a content smirk barely whispered across his face. I could just see the news-reporter saying, "Good evening, and this is Rick with the next three days' weather. Monday we will have scattered showers of arrows, and Tuesday will be a little cloudy mixed with some mild blood-spills, and on Wednesday we'll have nice sunny rays of death. Back to you, Sarah."

"Such a shame," Kronos said as he tilted his head—Luke's head—eyebrows furrowing in false pity. He progressively crept forward, and my temper rose with each step. It was like feeding a fire: if you add too much fuel at one time, it will explode in your face.

I charged him and managed to knock him to the ground. It was kind of like trying to tackle a massive piano, most likely hurting me more than him. Kronos quickly regained his footing. As I tried to dodge one of his jabs, I saw someone try to sneak up on Annabeth. Kronos noticed this too. In a single flick of his wrist the person who had almost managed to attack Annabeth was now slumped on the ground 30 feet away. Kronos froze time, and I became pudding. "This goes for everyone," Kronos' voice cut across the air like a sharp knife grating against soft stone. The air immediately felt chilling—ancient—and a tingle made its way up my spine. I shivered—well as much as I could.

Kronos looked at his...lackeys, "Those who wish to die may stay. Those who would like to live can leave. _I_ get to kill the boy and the girl." Kronos snapped his fingers, and I found myself instinctively dodging the blade that managed to snag my leg. I sucked in a breath to keep from crying out. _What the hell?_ I thought I was invincible…

_Boss!_ Blackjack cried. _You heard him, get out of here. I don't want you turning into pegasus soup._

_You sure, boss? Last time you told me not to come back…_ He knew Beckendorf was a touchy subject. Before, Beckendorf and I had gone to destroy the Princess Andromeda, and I tried to fight Kronos. I'd managed to let his blade graze my arm, and even then it was extremely painful. Not to mention the whole soul-severing deal. But in the end, Beckendorf sacrificed his life to blow up the ship. I had jumped off the boat just in time to get away from the bulk of the explosion. It barely fazed Kronos' army.

_Just go! Take Annabeth with you!_ I mentally yelled. _Got it!_ Blackjack swooped down and picked up Annabeth by the straps of her armor. Her head lolled forward as Blackjack slowly rose and flew off before someone could attack him. I watched Annabeth for a few seconds before my legs immediately gave in, and I dropped to my knees like a sack of potatoes.

My mind was racing, telling me to run. But my legs screamed for me to stay still. Demigods and monsters alike all backed away nervously. Some even turned and ran for it. I was losing consciousness, forgetting names and memories. I was losing my identity, my soul. If I were in Harry Potter, it would be like a Dementor was stealing my soul. I felt a dull bang on the back of my head, and my eyes closed.

There was a buzzing noise as whispers told me the names of people I once knew. I reached to grab them, to keep them safe and solid. But they were snatched away greedily before I could catch them. Slowly, slowly, my dreams and hopes were captured and thrown away to rot.

~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~

**Annabeth's POV**

When I woke up, I felt better. Which isn't much of an accomplishment because I felt like I had just gotten hit by a bus.

My eyes groggily opened, and I was greeted with a ceiling. I rolled my head to the side and the movement caused pain to rip through my arm. I grimaced. I was in the headquarters, lying in bed. I tried recalling how I'd gotten there, but nothing came up. The last thing I remembered…Kronos was saying something. If I was here, then Percy was probably here too. Last time I checked, I was bleeding to death, and Percy was invincible. Lucky idiot…

Then why did I take the knife—poisoned mind you—if this kelp-for-brains is invincible, you ask? I really didn't consciously make the decision. I had this dreaded feeling, the way you get one when you feel like a bad event is lurking around the corner. I jumped in the way as a reflex. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Gingerly, I sat up and winced as my arm was jostled. Ignoring the pain, I slid out of bed. As soon as I stood up, all the blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy. I shot back to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and waited for the dizziness to leave. When I judged I was good enough, I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

_Well, that's attractive_. There were dark bags under my eyes, like I hadn't slept in days. My face was pale and sickly. My hair...it looked like a doll dragged under a car for an hour. My eyes dragged over to my arm. It was covered with gauze that was stained slightly maroon. I slowly peeled off one side of the tape, and bit my tongue to stifle a scream.

I took a good look at the wound. It was tinted slightly green. _Poison dagger, duh._ The wound didn't look too bad. I guess normal people would probably gasp and think I was going to die, but when you're a demigod you get used to these types of things. It was probably a lot worse, but I figured an Apollo camper had poured nectar on it, making it ten times better.

I painfully re-stuck the tape to my skin and walked back to the bed. I noticed my feet were dragging, and my arms were barely even moving by my sides. That was when I realized how close I came to dying right then and there. It was a scary thought. I looked out the window, and the rays of sunlight streamed through, extending out over the floor as if it was stretching to get ready for a new day.

With that refreshing thought I tried opening the door and found that someone had opened it for me. The door had swung open so hard that it smacked me in the face, sending me down onto my butt, and jarring my arm. I cried out in pain. I looked up expecting to see an embarrassed looking Percy, but instead saw someone else. A girl that seemed to be around my age stood in front me with a wide grin on her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said to me.

Her voice was happy, no hint of being sorry. But at the same time…she sounded truthful. I was confused. "It's okay," I said a bit skeptically and held out a hand so she could help me get up. She just stared at it with a confused expression. Someone behind her told her to help me stand up, so she frantically stumbled to take my hand and clumsily pulled me up. "Thank you," I smiled at her.

Without a wave back or a 'no problem' she walked away, closing the door behind her. I frowned at the door and went back into bed, noticing I was too tired to walk farther. I thought about the girl I had met. Eventually, my thoughts lapsed into others, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

~~~~~~~Linebreak~~~~~~~

I was standing in a dimly lit room—scratch that—cave.

It was, for lack of a better word, HUGE. It was as long as a football field, and could easily fit the Chrysler Building. The walls had torches glowing eerily green with Greek fire. In the middle of the room was a towering stone conference-table that seemed to be carved out of the same stone as the cave. Around it sat giant wooden swivel chairs, which was way out of date with the whole barbarian theme going on. What was this, Giganto Tea Time? I wonder how big the teacups would be…

I was snapped out of my thoughts as 13 men and woman walked in. A man with horribly familiar golden eyes and a scythe strode in front. As he walked, he grew in size until he was 20 feet tall. He took a seat at the head of the table. 5 other men followed his lead. I recognized one of them as Hyperion(his eyes were a giveaway). They both looked different than I remembered.

Is this the Golden Age? Am I dreaming of the past? If I remember correctly there were only 12 main Titans. 6 male Titanes, and 6 female Titanides. Not 7 men…not counting the guy that was wrapped in shadows already at the table. I was assuming he was Erebus(how was he still around? I don't know). The atmosphere was tense. The power of all the Titans in the same area in just my dream was making it difficult to breathe.

The 7th man trailed behind all of the Titans. He was the only one I didn't recognize. He looked fiercely determined, like he needed to prove something to everyone. I was surprised when he walked straight to a chair that was off to a corner of the room. For a second I saw a pair of pure-black eyes looking pitifully at the young man.

It was gone as soon as it appeared and I wondered if it was just my imagination.

All the women took their seats. I recognized Pandora in her brown getup looking afraid, Rhea was glaring at Kronos, Oceanus was sluggishly swinging his feet, and Hyperion looked like he thought he owned the room. Once things settled down, Kronos began speaking in Ancient Greek and I was startled when I couldn't understand what he was saying. I racked up all I knew about the language, and was only picking up meaningless bits and pieces of conversation.

The man at the corner of the room seemed to be seething in anger, and most of the other Titans seemed impassive about it. The only full sentence I understood was when he stood up and shouted, "I CAN DO THIS FATHER!" The room started shaking violently, and I was thrown off my feet. I tried to cover my ears, but I couldn't find a way to move my arms without them getting chopped off. The man picked up his chair and chucked it at the wall. The chair was sailing in my direction. Before I could say, "_Oh crap."_ , the chair slammed into me. I woke up with a start and sat up too fast. My arm jolted in pain again, and I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling.

I was panting and sweating. _It was only a dream…it was only a dream…only a _demigod_ dream_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the revised version. I hope you like it. If I make incorrect references, or am portraying something incorrectly please let me know, and I will do more research to fix it. Shoutouts to:** Abigail Thalia La Rue, Alexandra Nightshade, AnaidT, AurunArks, Nachobuiznezz, percabeth's princess, TheJazzyDolphin, Violentbookworm77, larkgrace, perceabeth, SingleSilver, slythmarauderette16, Wicked'456, and WiseGirl747 for either subscribing or favoriting the older version of this story, or both. **Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. I Lose

_**Summary**_**: **_Let's play a game. I ask questions, and you answer. Here we go: You lose your soul: fight back, or give in? You lose a friend: find them, or give up? You have to make a choice: end the world, or end your world? You have three seconds. Good luck._

_**Quick Recap**__: _ _It was only a dream…it was only a dream…only a _demigod _dream._

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything.**

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

"I Lose"

**Annabeth's POV**

After I had managed to calm myself down I fell back asleep. This time, it was dreamless (thank the gods).

When I woke up it was dark. I got up to go look for Percy.

As I walked, I thought of battle tactics.

Our next move seems to be to just fight off Kronos' army until we find a gap so we can take that opportunity to charge them. We were in okay shape, not winning or losing. Hey, a half a loaf of bread is better than none.

I turned around as I heard someone call my name. Will Solace, son of Apollo, was waving to me from the other end of the hall. I raised an eyebrow and made my way over to him.

"What's up?" I greeted him. "Not much. How's the arm?" he nodded his head towards the gauze on my arm. "It's better, I guess. Not that it matters much. I'm going to fight anyway. So, why did you call me over?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. When Blackjack landed here you looked as pale as Edward Cullen. I was afraid you'd start sparkling too." he joked. I chuckled and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Very funny Will. Maybe I should call you William just to spite you," Will made a gagging motion. He hated that name.

Speaking of hating names…"Oh by the way, have you seen Percy anywhere?" He shook his head, "No, but maybe Grover has. Last I saw him, he was sitting in the lobby chewing on some furniture…" I nodded at him, said bye, and walked off toward the lobby.

On the way there, Thalia found me. I was practically tackled. "Hey there Tough Stuff, how you hanging in there?" I rolled my eyes at her and shrugged my good arm, "Its not that big of a deal. And you do know that Tuff Stuff is an eraser, right?" She responded with a blank look. "You know…the brand? It's great for erasing details. I use it for blueprints." "Oh."

"Which room is Percy in?" "I don't know, I was about to go ask Grover that question. Why?" I asked.

"To hit him for letting you get hurt," she said too quickly. "Because that's a personal mission for you, huh?" My eyes narrowed. She looked uneasy. "Calm down Thalia, I won't butt-in. But if you need anything, come and ask me." She relaxed. "Thanks."

We walked to the lobby to find Grover sitting in a half-eaten chair that didn't look cheap. "Hey Grov—" "FOOD!" Grover yelled standing up, startled.

"Woa Grover, its only me and Thalia." I laughed, holding up my hands defensively. "Sorry, I fell asleep and…" Grover started to say before I gave him a sympathetic smile. Thalia was staring at the rug. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled at me as if to say she was fine. I gave her a look demanding to tell me later.

"I had this dream. But it was weird..." Grover finally said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm not sure. All I remember is hearing—"

"A song? You heard a song?" Thalia cut him off.

"Yeah…but how did you know?" he asked. "I had the same dream," then she turned to me, "That was what I was going to ask Percy about."

"But why would you go to Percy about it? I mean, let's face it. He's not the brightest crayon in the box," Thalia looked unsure, "Because of the lyrics."

Grover's face scrunched up. "Yeah I remember thinking that too."

"Do you remember the lyrics?" I asked. Grover shook his head but Thalia nodded.

"_A king of sorts denied his child's name_

_Reborn at sea in pity of his fate_

_The child attempted to put forth his claim_

_A road of forgotten dreams he creates_

_It was so sweet, like a taste of honey_

_Twisted and slashed until it was destroyed_

_A fight for his life ended up bloody_

_His mind and soul were cast into a void_

_Now he must awake to get his vengeance_

_Burdening a child's cursed fortune_

_Searching for a way to unearth penance_

_She must strengthen something that was stolen_

_Gone her hope that had come with a high cost_

_A story of a battle that was lost."_

When Thalia finished Grover was shaking his head. "I heard a different ending," "What did you hear then?" Thalia challenged. "I don't remember." He admitted. "That's helpful," I said sarcastically.

_A king of sorts denied his child's name._ This sounds like Luke and Hermes, but Hermes isn't anywhere close to being a king…

It could be Zeus, but he didn't deny Thalia.

It couldn't be Poseidon either.

_Reborn at sea in pity of his fate_. It has something to do with Percy's prophecy. But what bothers me most is the fact that we already have a prophecy.

So if we already have a prophecy, what is this?

"Annabeth?" Thalia was waving her hands in front of my eyes. I shook my head to stop the swirling thoughts that were bashing into each other like angry waves. "Sorry," I admitted, annoyed by the warmth rising to my cheeks.

"It's okay. But we have a problem." I frowned, "What problem? The one that involves the fate of the entire world, or the one that involves the fate of the world?" Thalia rolled her eyes then looked me straight in the eye.

"Percy is missing." She said straightly. "Huh?" I answered stupidly and cursed under my breath. "Say what now?" I reprimanded. "While you were off in Lala Land," I blushed despite my efforts, "I asked Grover where Percy is. He doesn't know either. No one does. He never came back."

I paled. Just as I was about to reply, the conch horn blew. "EVERYBODY GET YOUR GEAR ON! IT'S TIME FOR BATTLE!" Someone yelled. There were shocked whispers. I turned around to be faced with the children of Ares. Thank the gods for their arrival. "Clarisse! Good choice," I said smiling, temporarily forgetting what I just heard. She merely grunted in response.

People burst into action, bustling to get their armor on.

I moved to go put on armor, and Thalia caught my arm. "Thalia, don't worry about me. My arm is fine."

"I know that Annabeth. Just…just be careful, okay? We don't know what's going on, and I don't like it." She looked at me expectantly.

"O…Okay. But you're still keeping something from me. If it's that bad, then tell me." I said. She looked down at her feet.

"I…I can't tell you now." I had never seen Thalia sound so unsure. "Fine, but only because we need to go into battle." She nodded and walked off. She would tell me when she was ready.

I walked back to my room, and carefully strapped on my armor. As I walked out of the lobby I noticed I was last out. As soon as I entered the streets, sounds of metal on metal rang out.

I jogged to our command tent.

I saw Malcolm there, so I walked over to the desk. It was covered with a map of Manhattan and our estimated positions.

"We're too divided. We need more people guarding the Empire State Building. If we don't, then there won't be a point to fighting. More and more monsters are flocking there." I pointed to the area a little ways off of the Empire State Building.

We were in worse shape that I thought.

"I know that. That's why we need Percy. Where is he?" Malcolm complained.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean, 'We don't know'! We need him! Who's going to handle all of those monsters? He was our only hope." An awkward silence settled.

"You don't think I'm scared either? Here's a newsflash: We've got to win this, with or without Percy. I'll take care of the middle."

"With your arm? No way. At least take a couple of Ares campers with you. You know they wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Malcolm reasoned. I sighed.

"Fine. But promise me one thing." "Yes?" he said. "Watch out, this tent isn't sa—" I was cut off when the roof of the tent was ripped off. The impact sent the supporting poles to crash into the ground and everything to be upturned.

I saw Malcolm pinned under the desk, and I pulled him out from underneath. "Thanks," he said. "No problem." Something moved and I tried to pull Malcolm out of the way, but a huge clawed paw snagged him out of my grip.

His sword had fallen out of his grasp.

I got a full view of the hellhound before it began to run off with him.

It acted opposite of how a hellhound usually acts, it didn't make any sense. They like to fight, not run away.

I started to chase after them.

When I got close enough I tried throwing my dagger at the hellhound. It yelped and burst into dust.

I walked over to the dust, but Malcolm wasn't there. "Malcolm? This isn't funny, come here right now," I said cautiously, picking up my dagger and wiping it on my shirt. "Malcolm? You there?" No answer.

First Percy, now Malcolm? Just what was going on here?

"_Annabeth!"_ "Who's there?" I said doubling my guard. "_Annabeth…"_ There was a crunch and I swirled to my opponent.

My opponent was…Clarisse? "Annabeth, you have to come. Silena won't listen," she said calmly. "What do you mean? What's going on? This—" "She stole my armor, and now she's challenging Kronos…she kept apologizing for something. She's acting strange," she cut me off.

"Why can't you just stop her?" I asked, lowering my dagger that I hadn't known was pointed at her throat. I needed to buy time to decide which problem to look into. Although it hurt me to have my half-brother disappear, and I didn't want to do anything but sit and figure out how to save him, Silena's situation was closer to a critical stage than this.

"You know Silena, she's stubborn. She won't listen to me. Maybe you can talk some sense into her before it's too late." Clarisse and Silena were close friends ever since she helped Clarisse with her 'boy problems'. "Okay," I responded.

Clarisse led the way, and we sprinted down the streets towards the fighting. A demi-god swung at me and I punched him in the face.

As I ran forward, another tried to stab me, so I rolled to the side and kicked his feet from under him. I didn't have to clear my path much longer because Clarisse was clearing the path on her own.

We froze a few feet in front of the Empire State Building. There were a couple of demigods standing bravely in front of the doors. Across from them is what stopped me.

Luke and his personal militia was standing there, and Luke, my Luke, had a sword at Silena's throat.

Clarisse charged, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could run any farther. Kronos pressed the sword to Silena's throat so a bead of blood streamed down, staining her shirt.

"Uh, uh, uh. Clarisse you know better." Kronos chided. His raspy voice sounded wrong. It didn't belong with Luke's body.

Clarisse growled.

"Nobody move. Take one step, and she dies." Kronos inched forward with Silena. No one moved. As soon as he was in reaching distance, Clarisse shrugged me off and took a step forward "Sil—" She was cut off when Silena shrieked.

Kronos had taken her hand and was about to go for one of her fingers. The air sat heavily in my chest, weighing me down. Clarisse froze.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse! This is my fault. Don't come for me!" "Hush, hush Silena. You swore you wouldn't tell," Kronos said.

I finally noticed what Kronos was looking at. It was a bracelet with a silver crescent. Before anyone could react, Kronos shoved Silena and they stormed into the Empire State Building with his militia following closely behind. Everyone was too shocked to move. Silena...was the traitor?

The tension broke as Thalia ran in yelling my name. "Thalia?"

"Annabeth, what the hell are you doing just standing there? Go! Stop Kronos!" Thalia yelled.

"But that's Percy's job!" I yelled back. I was still in shock by everything that just happened. Percy and Malcolm disappearing, Silena...

"Well at least stop him until Percy shows up! Standing here won't do you any good," she reasoned.

I nodded, and was startled when I bumped into Thalia. I looked at her, confused. There was a loud _BOOM! _and I was shoved into Thalia. I yelped in pain when my shoulder drove into her stomach. "Annabeth, we've got to hurry. Typhon reached Manhattan."

I paled. We sprinted into the building, and hurried into the elevator. The guards had long since left.

We waited painstakingly until the elevator doors opened to level 600.

We burst out and sprinted down the desolate halls. Statues were crumbling, and any buildings that once stood proud were now gone. I heard laughter coming from the main room. I stopped to turn and tell Thalia, but was shoved forward.

A statue that had been crumbling was going to fall onto me, but Thalia had pushed me out of the way and was pinned by the statue instead. "Annabeth! Don't worry about me just go! We can't waste any time! And before you go anywhere I want to tell you don't trust—" She was cut off when I heard, "_Oh Annabeth...come on! I want to play!"_ I looked at Thalia before running towards the room.

The doors had been ripped off. Kronos was standing in front of Zeus' throne smiling at me. Silena was at his feet, hands and feet bound, mouth taped. "Looks like this is my win, Annabeth."

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

**3rd Person Limited POV - Percy**

Stupor. Noun. State of mental numbness. You can't see a thing. You know your body hurts but you can't understand why. You can't move, speak, or hear. It's as if you're in limbo. For a very scary moment, you believe you are dead. Panic. Noun. Sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety. You're alert. Trembling in trepidation. Your vision slowly returns to you. You are in a dark room. You try to move but your muscles don't comply. You try to open your mouth to speak, to find yourself taped over the mouth. Your eyes widen as your heart beat picks up. _Boo-Boom, Boo-Boom, Boo-Boom_. The music begins. Your breathing is fast and ragged. You begin a muffled yelling, as your eyes dart from side to side. _Boo-Boom, MPH-SHH, Boo-Boom MPH-SHH._ The tempo is quickening, and your body is too tired to play music. You slump your shoulders and lower your eyelids. You've given up. This is your end.

They walk inside, asking you questions. You don't want to die. One of them hits you. _I'm too young!_ You cough up blood. But no one escapes death. You get slammed in the head and your mind goes blank. You learn to accept it. You are fine with dying. You find this comforting. You've moved onto the fear of change. What will you do if you don't die? _I don't know_. Do you value your life? _I don't know_. Will you protect your friends? _ I don't know._ What happened to Percy Jackson? _ I don't know._

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

**A/N: Shoutouts to those who commented/favorited/subscribed! **_APPLE PIE , MelRose520, TwIx27, Dionysos , Jia-Lerman-Jonas , ShawdowOfMyLight , SeaChick , and xXxrouxXx ._ **Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	3. I Take a Nap

_**Summary**_**: **_Let's play a game. I ask questions, and you answer. Here we go: You lose your soul: fight back, or give in? You lose a friend: find them, or give up? You have to make a choice: end the world, or end your world? You have three seconds. Good luck._

_**Quick Recap**__: What happened to Percy Jackson? _I don't know.

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything.**

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

"I Take a Nap"

(A/N: I'm going to try to stay only in Annabeth's POV so I don't jump POVs a lot.)

**Annabeth's POV**

The whole building rumbled. A massive earthquake began to violently shake the room, throwing me to the floor. Kronos and Silena had conveniently disappeared while I was busy avoiding slamming my head on the marble. Pillars began to crack and slide apart. The magnificent marble of the floor cracked, making crunching noises terribly like bones breaking. Breaking cracks were connecting, some forming complete shapes and causing chunks of the floor to crumble. The little fissures started to crawl their way to the ceiling causing little bits of marble to come raining down. Then I remembered Thalia.

Cautiously making my way to my feet, I stood upright. I took a stance as if I were fighting, which allowed me to balance myself so I wouldn't fall. Still in a slight crouch, I slowly advanced, making sure I wouldn't get tackled by a pillar, or falling debris. It was slow moving, and I wasn't really making any progress. Everything mattered about timing. If debris had fallen on Thalia it could kill her, if the floor under her crumbled she'd plummet to her death too. If I didn't get there now it would be too late.

I ignored my fear and started running to the streets. It wasn't easy. It was like trying to run on the backs of stampeding rhinos. I ran to the spot where the pillar had fallen on top of Thalia, picking out my steps carefully. At one point I chose a wrong spot, or maybe it was something else, but I ended up on the ground. The rumbling wasn't stopping and I looked up just in time to see a huge piece of marble flying at me. I quickly attempted to roll to the side to dodge it. It missed me by a thread of hair. Actually, it was so close it landed on my clothes and I had to yank the hem of my pants from under it to roll further away onto my stomach. Quickly assessing my position I tested the ground to see where it would support my weight. I tested spots with my foot, putting pressure against it, and determining if they would support my weight. At last I found two spots that felt sturdy enough. Gathering all the strength I had, I positioned myself so my feet were on the spots and I carefully tested again to find a place to put my hand to push myself up. My injured arm was useless.

I quickly looked up to make sure there was no debris flying at me again. Slowly I started to push myself up. It was like twister, except I had deadly projectiles flying around, and I could fall to my death at any given moment. The muscles in my arm were shaking violently from the weight of my body, and my progress was slow, but I didn't want to risk moving any faster. I check above me again and I saw debris falling down on top of me. I quickly straightened up to avoid being crushed and held out my hands for balance. The marble crashed into the floor, causing the ground to shake, and making me flail my arms around. By some miracle, I managed to get my balance back. The rock bore a hole into the floor and caused the floor to start crumbling too. I took a few cautious steps before I began to run around the hole and continue to Thalia.

When I finally got there, I saw Thalia struggling to push the pillar that had fallen on her, off of her. By some miracle she was alive and not relatively harmed. A small piece of rock hit me in the head, and I had to pause to blink out the black spots and get my balance back. Once I regained my vision fully, I saw chunks of marble were crumbling and crashing dangerously close to her head. I ran over to her and began to help her push the pillar. Which didn't really work out since my arm was stricken with pain. So I got on my knees and put my good shoulder under the pillar and pushed to my feet while Thalia tried to help. With the rumbling of the streets and our effort to push the pillar, it rolled off of Thalia and freed her legs.

As I put weight on my foot to stand up, the pressure from my weight completed the crack forming around me. The floor under me broke apart and I plummeted towards the ground. Thalia's head and right arm fell into the hole, but only for a moment. She pulled herself back up, yelling who knows what to me. Her voice was snatched away by the wind.

Roller coasters with huge drops? A lot of fun. Plummeting towards my death? Not so much. I flailed my arms to try to break my fall but it wasn't working. The pressure from the air passing by me so fast made it hard for me to intake air, and freaking out wasn't helping much either. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something black swoop towards me. Thinking it was trying to kill me, I tried to reach for my knife, but the wind kept my hands in place. 500 feet until impact. All of a sudden I hit something hard, and as I slid off tried to find my grip. My hand caught hold of something furry and I used my grip to scramble onto whatever hit me.

I found myself sitting on Black-Jack's back, who was currently trying to keep us from becoming pancakes. 200 feet above the ground he managed to catch a current and stop our rapid descent. I leaned closer to his ear and yelled, "We've got to go save Thalia! She's still up there!". Black-Jack whinnied in protest but flew up anyway. It was a slow way up, it was hard to fly upwards while trying to dodge pieces of marble varying from sizes of soccer balls to the size of a house. Black-Jack flew up into the gap of the floor which was now ten times wider, and I looked for Thalia. She was crawling away from the hole trying her best not to get hit from pieces of marble falling from the ceiling.

Most of Olmypus had fallen by now. It was a matter of time before the bridge connecting to the streets was destroyed. Black-Jack landed a bit of the way down from the hole that was getting larger and larger as pieces of marble crumbled away from the sides. I got off of Black-Jack and ran to Thalia. Cautiously I threw her arm around my shoulder as she painfully hopped on one foot while I ran back to Black-Jack. The marble was crumbling faster and in larger pieces and it looked like we weren't going to make it. I propped Thalia onto Black-Jack and she held onto his neck and as I was about to get on the marble under me crumbled away, _again_. I managed to grab hold of Black-Jack's hoof and he flew off as the rest of the marble crumbled.

So Black-Jack flew all the way down, avoiding huge chunks of rock. We soared over New York for what seemed like a couple of minutes before Black-Jack began his descent. Then he flew straight into a tree. Well, not exactly. He planned to pass by the branches to get to a clearing, but miscalculated my height, and so I slammed into the tree branch while Thalia and Black-Jack flew off. I painfully fell into other branches, which were scratching me, until I landed on the ground and blacked out.

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

When I woke up it was dark. When I say dark, I mean pitch black darkness. I took a deep breath and ended up coughing from all the dust around me. I brushed the dust off me, and checked for any injuries. My arm was searing with pain, I seemed to have twisted my ankle, and I had a bunch of bruises, but nothing was broken. I had a lucky fall. "Thalia?", I called out in the hopes that maybe they tried to come back for me. There was no response. Climbing onto my feet, I realized that I was missing a shoe and that it was extremely frigid outside. In no time my teeth were chattering and my body was shivering. There was no way I could survive a night this cold.

Wait. It couldn't be night. Where was Typhon? Where were the battle noises? Of course there was nothing! Kronos had prevailed and ruined Olympus. The gods were probably chained and thrown into Tartarus and all the demigods had either been killed or were in hiding. If the gods weren't there to do anything, then the weather couldn't be regulated. Unless the Titans cared about us, which I doubt they did, they'd have Hyperion do something.

So everything has gone to Hades in a hand-basket(OK, maybe not, because right now that's impossible), and I'll probably die within the next couple of seconds if I don't find shelter and a heat source fast. _Way to be optimistic._ My foot was freezing up quickly and I was beginning to get hypothermia. Within no time I began to tremble violently from the cold and slowly I couldn't feel any of my limbs. I tripped and fell onto the floor in violent convulsions praying to the gods that I'd get out of this alive. I watched as my foot frosted over and my my skin turned a blueish color. I held onto consciousness for dear life not knowing what the hell was going on. My brain was in shock and my breathing was almost at a stop. The last thing I saw was the sun rising and feeling it's heat. It felt nice.

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

I woke up.

_shouldn'tIbedeadbynow?_

I saw the sun.

_it'ssohot,it'stoohotitssohothothothot_

I was alive.

_thegodsansweredmyprayers_

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

Completely surprised that I hadn't died and that the actual sun was out, I sat up...and realized I was sunburned. Fantastic.

The sun that was up was way too bright for me to even try to open my eyes. It even hurt when my eyes were closed, so I put both hands over my eyes. Not much improvement. My skin was stinging and I was trying to ignore the pain coming from pretty much all over my body. I crawled under something to get out of the sun, and tried to think. It seemed that my brain suffered from the major temperature change, because I was having a killer headache.

I was surprised I wasn't afraid, and then again I wasn't really surprised. The logical side of my brain took over. I probably suffered brain damage from the climate and it might have affected some regions of my brain. Seeing that I still had motor ability and I could logically think was soothing, but I wondered what had been affected. There was so many things I could have possible lost. It's really scary not knowing if you've forgotten memories. I realized for the first time in my life how horrible it would be if I'd forgotten a memory. Just one memory gone, and I'd be chasing that memory for the rest of my life.

I was completely sore, and I couldn't really move anymore. Had my muscles been damaged too? I was too tired to care. Ignoring the fact that I should have been looking for something to drink or eat, I listened to my body for once and I fell back asleep into oblivion.

I am so stupid.

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

**A/N: Shoutouts to those who commented/favorited/subscribed! **The combination of finishing Son of Neptune and another urge for an update, I decided I'd take some time to finish another chapter. Then I failed to finish it, but I've finally gotten the time to finish this chapter.

Question: Is there enough description of action? Or am I telling rather than showing?

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.  
><strong>


	4. I Meet MikeNot Really

_**Summary**_**: **_Let's play a game. I ask questions, and you answer. Here we go: You lose your soul: fight back, or give in? You lose a friend: find them, or give up? You have to make a choice: end the world, or end your world? You have three seconds. Good luck._

_**Quick Recap**__:  
><em>

_I was completely sore, and I couldn't really move anymore. Had my muscles been damaged too? I was too tired to care. Ignoring the fact that I should have been looking for something to drink or eat, I listened to my body for once and I fell back asleep into oblivion._

_I am so stupid._

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything.**

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

"I Meet Mike(Not Really)"

(A/N: First of all, FF decided to piss me off and delete everything I had for chapter 4, so I had to rewrite it. ALSO This chapter still needs to be beta'd but my beta will be unavailable for a while so I'm going to continue writing and posting, but as a warning they might not all be perfect. But they will be beta'd as soon as possible. Enjoy :))

**Annabeth's POV**

Waking up with dehydration and hunger pains was not what I had in mind when I woke up. Of course, I didn't actually have any time to process anything that had happened so far, and on far too many occasions had I been barely conscious to remember much. So I guess this was to be expected. There was more to it than that, though. The sting of my sunburn started to hurt as my brain started to "reboot", and the pain blossomed all along my arms and legs, insisting on reminding me that there was something wrong with my skin. My ankle was throbbing, but my headache seemed to go and that was good.

All in all if I had to give myself a grade, I would give myself a big fat E. E for 3 reasons: 1) E isn't an option on the grading scale. I don't have any other reasons, I was just kidding about the 3 part.

_Yeah, great work, Annabeth_. Get yourself stuck in a pile of rubble(which I have no idea how it got there), starved, crippled, and sunburned, and best of all, trapped. I have no freaking idea how the Hades I managed to crawl here. It was completely sealed off, except for a few cracks and holes that streamed sunlight in. Which meant that somehow I was going to survive.

Well, that is if I could get the Hades out of here and find something to eat and drink. Thalia and Black Jack would be a nice bonus.

I sighed, tilting my head to the side. I guess sitting up would be a good idea by now. With a lot of effort and tongue-biting, I managed to push myself to sit up against the "wall" made of broken walls. Now what the Hades was I supposed to do? Just sit around like a hen laying eggs?

As if on cue my stomach decided to join in on the conversation and grumble like a hellhound. Which, when translated, means: "You're freaking hungry."

Getting myself out of here was my number one priority, but I couldn't move yet. Not like this. I reasoned I could last a couple of more hours before hunger would have any effects on me, so spending time to sort out what just happened could help me maybe take my next step after I got out of here.

I refused to believe no one survived. I didn't know anything about what was going on, and I could have very well been in a trap. To last this long meant I was safe for now. If I was safe, surely the others were too...hopefully most of them. We'd lost a lot of comrades already, but after this who knows how many. Time to think now and mourn later.

My life sucks.

I get stabbed trying to save Percy's life, have some crazy dream about some Titan with anger management issues, and wake up to find Percy missing. In addition to all of that Thalia AND Grover have some sort of prophecy dream which makes no sense because we already have a prophecy, Malcolm gets kidnapped by a hellhound, Silena turns out to be a traitor, and this list just keeps getting longer. Thalia and I chase after Kronos who has Silena, Thalia gets trapped, and I proceed to witness the world end. Olympus begins to crumble, Kronos and Silena disappear, and Thalia is still stuck. After falling through the floor I manage to live thanks to Black Jack, and then go save Thalia...barely. Black Jack flies into a tree from exhaustion and I'm utterly screwed from then on. It would have been so much nicer if Kronos just went for a simple #OCCUPYOLYMPUS and camped out on the streets of Olympus with his little monster friends, but he had his mind set on freaking _disaster_.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I noticed the "wall" behind me disappeared, and I was falling onto my back. With a painful thud and a complimentary hit to the head, my day just got exponentially worse. My vision was fuzzy, but once it cleared I noticed there was a girl standing over me. All I could do was just stupidly stare at her. If she was planning to hurt me, moving would help her more than me.

"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes in scrutiny.

I tried to speak up but ended up coughing in her face, which made her eyebrows lower further. "Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" I choked out.

She ignored my question, "Who is your godly parent?"

Oh so she was a demigod too. Which was odd, because she wasn't wearing any armor? The likelihood of this being a trap was low, but I wasn't about to take any chances, "I'm not saying anything until I can trust you." As hard as I was trying, I didn't sound too tough.

She stood up straight and looked down at me with disdain, "You have no need to know who I am, but there is no one else here and I don't wish to be alone. I will tell you what you may know, and that is all. My name is..." She paused for a moment, thinking it through as if saying her name would somehow turn into a weapon against her. "My name is Sophia, and I am the daughter of Ares. I do not intend to harm you, as you can see I have no weapons on me, so please cooperate, or else I will force you to comply." Well she certainly fit the description for Ares in the attitude area, but was lacking in the physical front of the contest. This girl looked like the only thing she'd ever done to get fit was watch action movies. But all she needed to do was sit on me and I'd be willing to say almost anything.

And the way she was speaking? Maybe she was brought up in Richtown or something because that is NOT how a teenager speaks. She looked about 17 years old, long black hair that was tangled and messy, and would probably lose to one of my younger brothers in an arm wrestle. A poise that spoke her arrogance and a face that spat it. I didn't like her at all. But I couldn't see why I couldn't go with it for now. She didn't have any weapons, and as far as I could tell didn't have any concealed either. I didn't want to be stuck here alone either.

"Alright, I'll tell you. My name is Annabeth Chase, and my mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. What else would you like to know?" I said as I lifted my hand so Sophia could help me stand. She took my hand and painfully yanked me up, causing me to yelp in pain and my legs to fold under me, but she caught me before I could fall back down. "I apologize, I did not realize you were that injured." _Umm, who else talks to someone while lying down on the floor?_ "Whatever, I don't mind. Do you not have any other questions for me?" I replied as Sophia helped me sit down.

"No." Sophia said bluntly. "Great. Then if you don't have any questions, I have some of my own I want to ask. How did you get here and do you know if anyone else survived?" I took advantage of the situation. Maybe there were others? I didn't know what we'd do if we found more people, but it seemed like the reasonable thing to do until we thought of something. It just couldn't end like this.

"I don't remember how I survived Olympus collapsing because I was knocked unconscious by a piece of marble that was raining down on earth along with the rest of Olympus. When I awoke the sun was out and everything was destroyed. I began to search for survivors. So far, you are the only one." Sophia told her story while looking out at what was once New York.

_Olympus to preserve or raze._ Well, the prophecy came true. Olympus had been razed, and we were all damned to Hades. Sophia didn't remember anything nor found anyone else, so that barely helped."So what do you plan to do next? What will you do once you find more people?" I asked.

"We will crush Kronos." Sophia bashed a fist into her hand when she said 'crush' to prove her point. Typical Ares child.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that? There's no Olympus or gods, no morale and no power, we're like a forest after a wildfire. Desolate, destroyed, and ugly. It's hopeless." I wasn't planning on being so pessimistic and bitter, but I was just so frustrated. I had nothing! No one! Were they gone? Was I insane to believe they survived? Either way I'd be insane, if I believed they died I would probably end up being psycho-ward worthy. But it's not like there would be anyone to help me with that because they would probably be DEAD.

"You dare say it's hopeless? That's where you have it wrong, child. Who is to say that we have to win by brute force. You _are_ a daughter of Athena are you not? We have intelligence on our side, and our opponent is an arrogant, blind fool who is clumsy when he believes he has power." Sophia grew fervent as she spoke, and with each word she grew more confident. She stood up and continued speaking, "Annabeth Chase, we must exact our revenge on Kronos. He will not win as long as we fight back! Have you forgotten that a forest always grows back after a wildfire? That's right! And that is what we'll do. It doesn't matter if it takes a month or a year. We will slowly grow back as demigods and we will come back stronger than ever! That's when we will wipe out Kronos!" Sophia held her fist in the air in conclusion to her speech, and I was lost in thought to take in what she said.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't be so sure." I said skeptically. I wanted to believe it so badly, but I just couldn't. "Believe whatever you like. I might not agree with everything but I will help you find other demigods. I do not promise anything other than that." I added.

Sophia nodded at me. We were finally getting somewhere.

~~~~~~~ Linebreak ~~~~~~~

**A/N: Shoutouts to those who commented/favorited/subscribed! Oh, and also I hope this chapters clears things up for the people who didn't quite get it.**

**PS: I realize I'm horrible with updating but I think I've finally found time to update once a week(without beta'ing. The chapters would go up faster but they might have typos, mistakes, or contradictions, etc.)  
><strong>

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.  
><strong>


End file.
